kidzbopfandomcom-20200223-history
Kidz Bop 40 Tracklist
Tracklist Coming Soon Tracklist # Thank U, Next (Ariana Grande) # Nothing Breaks Like A Heart (Mark Ronson and Miley Cyrus) # Electricity (Silk City and Dua Lipa) # Without Me (Halsey) # This Feeling (The Chainsmokers) # 7 Rings (Ariana Grande) # Sunflower (Post Malone and Swae Lee) # Close To Me (Ellie Goulding, Diplo, Swae Lee) # Me! (Taylor Swift and Panic At The Disco) # Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I’m Bored (Ariana Grande) # Ruin My Life (Zara Larsson) # Old Town Road (Lil Nas X Ft.Billy Rae Cyrus) # Shallow (From A Star Is Born) (Lady Gaga Ft.Bradley Cooper) # You Say (Lauren Digale) # Sucker (The Jonas Brothers) # Con Calma (Daddy Yankee and Snow) # Who Do You Love (The Chainsmokers & 5 Seconds Of Summer) # I've Been Waiting (Lil Peep, Ilovemakonnen & Fall Out Boy) # Mia (Bad Bunny, Drake) # Baila Baila Baila (Ozuna) # Walk Me Home (Pink) # I Don't Care (Justin Bieber, Ed Sheeran) # Cool (Jonas Brothers) # Here With Me (Marshmello) # I'm So Tired (Lauv, and Troye Sivan) # Calma (Pedro Capo) # '''UNNAMED '''Kidz Bop Original (Not Confirmed as of 7/11/19) Targrt Exclusive Bonus Tracks # God Is A Woman (Ariana Grande) # Geronimo (Sheppherd) # Sweet But Psycho (Ava Max) # 365 (Zedd and Katy Perry) Barnes & Noble Bonus Tracks # Earth (Lil Dicky) # Dancing With A Stranger (Sam Smith, and Normani) # Better (Khalid) iTunes Bonus Tracks # Only Human (Jonas Brothers) # Cool For The Summer (Demi Lovato) # Hey Look Ma, I Made It (Panic At The Disco) # Never Be The Same (Camilla Cabelo) Amazon Bonus Tracks # Wake Up In The Sky (Bruno Mars and Gucci Maine) # Nightmare (Halsey) # If I Can't Have You (Shawn Mendes) # I Believe (Jonas Brothers) Spotify Bonus Tracks # Money (Cardi B) # Last Hurrah (Bebe Rexha) # This Is America (Childish Gambino) # Bad Liar (Imagine Dragons) Meijer Exclusive Bonus Tracks # Lost In The Fire (The Weekend) # Sicko Mode (Travis Scott and Drake) # Talk (Khalid) Bullmoose Exclusive Bonus Tracks # Uproar (Lil Wayne) # La La Land (Bruce Vincy) # Savage (Bahar) # Robbery (Juice WRLD) Leapfrog Deluxe Edition # Baby Shark (Pinkfong) # You Need To Calm Down (Taylor Swift) # Falling Down (Lil Peep) # Rolex (Ayo and Tayo) Kidz Bop Extra Tracks # Please Me (Bruno Mars and Cardi B) # Truth Hurts (Lizzo) # Thunderclouds (LSD) # Wake Up (TravisScott and The Weekend) Walmart Exclusive Bonus Tracks # Thunder (Kidz Bop 37) # Work (Kidz Bop 32) # This Is What You Came For (Kidz Bop 33) # Finesse (Kidz Bop 38) # Stay (Kidz Bop 35) Trivia * They have released 31 songs so far and they are Thank U Next, Nothing Breaks Like A Heart, Lucid Dreams, Broken, Galway Girl, MIA, 7 Rings, This Feeling, Electricity, Without Me, Be Alright, Sunflower, Break Up With Your Girlfriend I'm Bored, Close To Me, Ruin My Life, Giant, Con Calma, Sucker, Who Do You Love, Old Town Road, Shallow, I've Been Waiting, You Say, ME!, Walk Me Home, Baila Baila Baila, I Don't Care, Cool, I’m So Tired, Here With Me and Calma. * The songs Nothing Breaks Like A Heart, Lucid Dreams, Broken, Galway Girl, MIA, 7 Rings, Be Alright, Sunflower, Con Calma, Who Do You Love, Old Town Road, I've Been Waiting, You Say, I Don't Care ,I'm So Tired...and Calma are in a different pitch. # The songs Thank U Next, This Feeling, Electricity, Without Me, Break Up With Your Girlfriend I'm Bored, Close To Me, Ruin My Life, Sucker, Shallow, ME!, Walk Me Home, Baila Baila Baila, Cool and Here With Me are in a normal pitch. # In Galway Girl, you can hear some of the kids that left like Sierra and Freddy. It's possible this song was scrapped from a previous album like Kidz Bop 37. # In Lucid Dreams, you can hear some of the kids that left like Freddy and Ahnya. It's possible this song was scrapped from a previous album like Kidz Bop 39. # In Broken, you can hear some of the kids that left like Shane and Freddy. It's possible this song was scrapped from a previous album like Kidz Bop 39. # They have released 3 Ariana Grande songs and they are Thank U Next, 7 Rings and Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored. # This is the first album to feature Jacob, Layla, Stephen and Alana as Kidz Bop kids. # In Be Alright, you can hear people that left like Indigo and Shane. It seems that this song was scrapped from a previous album like Kidz Bop 38 or Kidz Bop 2018. # Sunflower premiered on Kidz Bop Radio on SiriusXm before it was released to iTunes, Youtube and Spotify on April 26th. # Four spanish songs are possibly on this album being MIA, Con Calma, Baila Baila Baila and Calma # In their 'Sucker' video they feature the UK Kidz Bop Kids. # They have released two The Chainsmokers songs and they are This Feeling and Who Do You Love # It has been confirmed by Isaiah and Liv in an interview with ET that Kidz Bop 40 has been delayed and they will continue releasing EPs for now. # They have released 2 Jonas Brothers songs being Sucker and Cool. # They have released 7 rap songs so far and they are 7 Rings, Sunflower, Lucid Dreams, I've Been Waiting, Old Town Road, MIA, Close To Me and Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored.